


Unexpected Gifts

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [70]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: It's the first night of Hanukkah and Thea has an unexpected gift for Felicity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> Everyone seems to be enjoying the holiday themed fics so I thought I'd share another. This fic is for lg_pimenta who prompted me with the photo below. I hope you like it, Gi.
> 
> Thank you for your continued support and enthusiasm for this series. All of your kudos, comments, thoughts and questions about this universe help keep my enthusiasm for writing this series high. 
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below. This installment is 24/70.  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 4\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 5\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 6\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 7\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 8\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 9\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 10\. The Secret Ingredient (Part 65)  
> 11\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 12\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 13\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 14\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 15\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 16\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 17\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 18\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 19\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 20\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 21\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 22\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 23\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 24\. Unexpected Gifts (Part 70)  
> 25\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 26\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 27\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 28\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 29\. The Scarecrow (Part 59)  
> 30\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 31\. Haunted (Part 58)  
> 32\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 33\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 34\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 35\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 36\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 37\. Deadshot (Part 62)  
> 38\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 39\. The Right To Remain Silent (Part 61)  
> 40\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 41\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 42\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 43\. Elves (Part 68)  
> 44\. Three (Part 13)  
> 45\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 46\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 47\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 48\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 49\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 50\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 51\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 52\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 53\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 54\. Homework (Part 64)  
> 55\. William (Part 29)  
> 56\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 57\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 58\. Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)  
> 59\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 60\. Open Up And Say Ah (Part 60)  
> 61\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 62\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 63\. Brothers (Part 45)  
> 64\. Hallelujah (Part 69)  
> 65\. Strawberry Milkshake With A Side Of Why (Part 56)  
> 66\. All About The Jeans (Part 54)  
> 67\. A Bunny For Prue (Part 63)  
> 68\. Day 107 (Part 67)  
> 69\. Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys (Part 57)  
> 70\. Tummy Aches and Heart Aches (Part 66)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=imgres&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwium43ei4jRAhVH6CYKHaEjAIkQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.broadwayworld.com%2Farticle%2FANYTHING-GOES-Colin-Donnell-Visits-Seths-Broadway-Chatterbox-Tonight-45-20120405&psig=AFQjCNHATcUQqdY3ASicn67Zz-B5S2Pn0g&ust=1482506101578114)

It was their first holiday season in the Cobble Hill house.  Oliver and Tommy had gone all out cooking and baking for the first night of Hanukkah.  The Diggle's, Thea and Roy had joined them for dinner and they'd all gathered in the living room in front of the fire. The menorah burned on the mantle and Felicity was on the floor spinning a wooden dreidel with Grace as she tried to keep Hildy from stealing it for herself.  Thea sat down beside Felicity and handed her a small silver and blue wrapped package.

"We said no presents," Felicity admonished the grinning Thea.

"Don't worry.  It didn't cost me anything.  I was going through some boxes and found it.  I thought you should have it." Thea gave her brothers a knowing look before tapping the present with her fingertips.  "Go ahead, open it."

Felicity handed the present to Grace so the fourteen-month-old could tear the paper.  Felicity opened the thin white box.  A layer of tissue paper revealed a picture frame but the photo was obscured.  She removed the layers of tissue and was momentarily stunned by what she was seeing.  She looked up at Thea for confirmation that what she was looking at was a real photograph.

Thea was biting her lip and her eyes twinkled with merriment, "That's real."

Felicity lifted the frame from a box and held it closer to her face. The photo was of Tommy with a haircut that rivaled Oliver at his worst.  She clutched the photograph to her chest and fell onto her side in a fit of laughter.

"What is it?" Tommy asked with an amused glint in his eyes and a hint of worry in his voice.

His question only made her laugh harder.  "Oh my god," she wheezed, "you've been keeping secrets from me."  She instantly regretted her choice of words when Tommy’s face fell. Their fight from the previous month was still too fresh to make jokes about secrets.

Tommy's attention immediately turned to Thea, "What did you do?"

"I thought your girlfriend deserved a gift of you, circa 2008," Thea beamed.

Tommy's eyes widened in horror and he lunged from the sofa onto the floor.  He reached for the picture frame, but Felicity tucked herself into a tight ball.  "No its mine," she squealed.

"2008?" Oliver asked with great interest.  "I want to see," he immediately joined Tommy on the floor.

Thea scooped Grace off the floor to get her away from the wrestling match as Tommy tried to keep Oliver away from the photograph.

It didn't take long for Oliver to pin Tommy to the floor.  He sat across Tommy's chest and reached a hand out to Felicity, "let me see, hon."

"Don't," Tommy begged her.  "I'll do anything."

Felicity leaned over and kissed Tommy upside down, "This gift was meant to be shared. It’s amazing."

She sat up and handed the frame to Oliver.  Felicity wished she had a camera to capture Oliver's reaction.  "Wow," he said in shock.  "How did this happen?" Oliver moved off Tommy's chest and sat heavily on the floor. His finger traced the image in the frame.

Tommy shrugged, "It was a bad year."

Felicity took the frame back, "Babe, this look involved product and a hair dryer.  It took effort to look this ridiculous."

"Thanks," he said sullenly.

"I've seen every picture of you available on the Internet.  Why have I never seen this hairstyle?" Felicity eyed him suspiciously, "Did you pay off media outlets?"

Thea giggled, "It was the year of the hat."

Felicity's smile fell from her face.  She knew the hat well.  It had belonged to Oliver.  Oliver had been wearing it the last time he’d gotten arrested for assaulting a paparazzi the month before he got on the Gambit.  Tommy had found the hat in Oliver's room after the Gambit sank.  He’d worn it everywhere for a year.  She wrapped her arms around Tommy's waist and looked into his blue eyes, "I love you."

He let out a deep breath, "If you love me, you’ll destroy that photo and we’ll never speak of it again."

"I would've worn the hat if I had hair like that too," she teased.

"Nice," he responded before he began to tickle her.  He tried to grab the picture frame from her hands, but Oliver got to it first.

Tommy stopped tickling Felicity and turned his sights on his little sister, "Hand Grace to Felicity."

Thea clutched Grace tighter to her chest and backed away from Tommy.  "Don't you dare," she warned.

"I thought I’d destroyed every picture of me with that hair," he stalked towards her.  "How many pictures do you have hidden away?"

Thea handed Grace to Felicity.  She moved to put the sofa between herself and her brother. "It's just the one picture," she tried to say with a straight face.

Tommy's eyes narrowed, "Thea Dearden Queen, you're lying to me." He leapt over the sofa and Thea took off in a run.

Felicity smiled at the sound of their laughter and their feet running through the first floor. Thea’s squeal for help alerted them that her brother had finally caught up with her.

“Roy, help me,” Thea pleaded through her laughter.

Roy didn’t even look up from his phone, “You can take him.”

"Were they always like this?" Dig asked Oliver reaching for the frame.

Felicity smiled at the goofy faraway look on Oliver’s face. From the stories the guys had told her she knew that when they were growing up, Tommy and Thea had always been close. Tommy had been more playful and goofy than Oliver and he never failed to make Thea laugh. Now that they were adults, as much as Thea teased Oliver, she seemed to enjoy giving Tommy a hard time more. Since learning of Thea’s true paternity, Felicity often wondered if they’d somehow always known the truth about being siblings at the cellular level.

Oliver grinned, "Worse."

Dig handed the frame to Lyla who burst out laughing, " I never would've pictured Tommy as emo. I always thought of that as being more Oliver’s thing."

Felicity and Roy both snickered and Dig wrapped a sympathetic arm around Oliver’s shoulders. "Billionaires make some seriously poor hairstyle choices," Dig teased.

Oliver shrugged, "We were young and thought we looked good."

“Rich people, you’re a mystery,” Dig said taking one last look at the photo.

"Come on, Grace," Felicity said as they sat back down in front of the fire.  "Let's spin your dreidel."

Later that night, Oliver, Tommy and Felicity were all getting into bed. Felicity placed the picture of Tommy with his long swooping hair on their dresser before climbing into bed next to him.  Oliver turned off the lights, but instead of getting into his side of the bed, he lifted the covers on Tommy’s side and laid down cradled between his boyfriend’s legs. Oliver ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair, “I wish I’d been around for that hairstyle.”

“If you’d been around,” Tommy said seriously, “I probably wouldn’t have had that haircut.”

Oliver nuzzled Tommy’s neck, “That’s too bad.”

“Why? So you could laugh at me?” Tommy gasped as Oliver traced the shell of his ear with his tongue.

“No, because I would’ve thought you looked sexy as fuck. I would have found every excuse to kiss you,” Oliver kissed Tommy tenderly and slowly rocked their pelvises together.

“Ollie,” Tommy panted when they broke their kiss for air.

Oliver rested their foreheads together, “I googled images of you from 2007 and 2008. You were wearing my hat in every photo.”

“I missed you. Wearing your hat kept you with me,” Tommy said tilting his head to allow Oliver better access. “It became a bit like a security blanket. I couldn’t go outside without it.”

Oliver lips nipped along Tommy’s jaw and throat, “I want you.”

“You have me,” Tommy promised as he wrapped his arms around Oliver.

Oliver shook his head, “I want to make love with you.”

Normally, when the guys started to get frisky, it turned Felicity on, but watching the two of them set her into a fit of giggles. Both men froze in place and turned confused expressions towards her, which only caused her to laugh harder. “I’m sorry,” she wheezed. “Don’t mind me, keep going.”

Oliver wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against them. He playfully rubbed his scruff against her neck, “You’re kind of killing the mood laughing like that.”

Oliver’s statement only made her laugh harder. Felicity wasn’t laughing at them, she was delighted by them, but her laugh was also coming from a place of uncertainty. The love Oliver and Tommy shared, the love they’d been sharing since they were children never ceased to amaze her. From the moment Oliver and Tommy shared their first kiss, they only truly existed for one another. Sure, they’d had other relationships and they’d caused one another a great deal of pain, but they’d always let the other see who they really were. The fact that they both found the other one sexy and accepted one another when everyone else thought them vain and ridiculous filled her heart with love and a fear that one day she’d no longer be a part of their relationship. It had been a month since she’d confessed her fear that they’d eventually realize they didn’t need her. She wanted to tell them that they were made for one another, instead she kissed each of them softly, “I love you.”

Both of their concerned faces instantly relaxed into easy grins. Oliver leaned forward and kissed Felicity, “I love you.”

Tommy pushed against Oliver until he sat up. Tommy got onto an elbow and leaned over Felicity, “Happy Hanukkah, babe. I love you.”

“Happy Hanukkah, Felicity,” Oliver offered gently.

Felicity pulled on Oliver’s t-shirt until he toppled over onto the bed and all three of them were a tangle of limbs and whispers of love and devotion. She allowed their kisses and caresses to banish her fears for the remainder of the night. In the darkness – in their arms – she believed in miracles and that all things were possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> Still working on Deadshot, I promise.
> 
> Any ideas or prompts for what you'd like to read in this universe are always welcome. You have been sharing some great ideas - please keep them coming.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com/


End file.
